


Loophole

by Dancingdog



Series: Dystopia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, Dystopia, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Master!Demons, Omega!Gabriel, Slave!Angels, Slaves and masters, Stated violence but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Sam didn't want a pet angel, but as he began to learn about them, he tried all he could to stop the maltreatment of their species. He's even more determined when one of the archangels is dumped in his care and as he finds himself coming to love the battered angel, he realises that he will do anything to keep Gabriel, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loophole

Sam held the archangel tighter, nuzzling his hair as he slept. Gabriel's face was buried in his chest, his six golden wings tucked under the covers as Sam carded gentle fingers through the feathers. Sam's tail slipped around Gabe's waist protectively and he pressed a tender kiss to the angel's hair.

How anyone could mistreat the angel was beyond Sam. The demons had finally won the everlasting war and hadn't hesitated to take the angels as their slaves. They were used as servants, objects to be used and abused and were often attacked in the streets for no other reason than they existed. 

They had no rights, no voices and were always at fault when in court. Angels could be starved by their masters, tortured or made to live in the most repulsive of conditions and nobody would bat an eyelid. 

Angels weren't meant to speak unless spoken to and they were purely used for a demon's entertainment. If they ever defied their master, they would be subject to whatever punishment the demon saw fit to give. 

Most angels wore shackles, some even had their wings clipped to make sure they would never try to escape (not that they had anywhere to go as the demons had taken all their lands) and they were paraded about the streets by their masters, often being spat on, hit and laughed at.

Every two years, each angel would be given a new master to serve and the angels would lose their spirits little by little, their personalities morphing into something more obedient and frightened. 

As more of their brethren were slaughtered for the demons' enjoyment, their hopes of escape began to lessen and they lost that determination that made them such great opponents.

The archangels and their top agents had it the worst as they got shuffled between the demons' highest ranks, who possibly had the most intense hatred for angels out of the entirety of the demonic population. They were constantly beaten and taken advantage of; the demons' highest ranks taking sick pleasure in the way that they were slowly breaking the angels' best leaders and operatives.

Some demons, like Sam, had initially held no interest in keeping an angel as a pet and just saw them as another problem getting in the way of daily business. He had begged Crowley to not have to own an angel, hoping that his status as best field agent and operative directly under the leaders of the demonic forces would entitle him to not have to follow the same rules as everybody else. Unfortunately, the law was strict and Sam had been laboured with his first angel, spirit not yet broken from years of being passed from master to master.

He had treated the angel like any other roommate, telling Uriel to just get on with his life and leave Sam alone. The angel had happily obliged.

Ten years down the line and Sam had never seen that angel again, four others taking his place since then.

He glanced down at the sleeping archangel in his arms.

Gabriel had been a different story. He had already had four masters by the time he had come to Sam and each one had tortured and used him in ways Sam couldn't imagine.

Demons had found it hilarious that the angels' most respected leaders in the world of war were all omegas. They belittled them publicly, made examples of them in front of their people and altogether destroyed the image that the glorious archangels once held. It was enough to plunge every angels' thoughts into hopelessness.

Through ten years of having angels in his home, Sam began to see them as more than a bothersome guest to be ignored. He began to learn about them as individuals and was one of the few demons to show them kindness whilst under his charge. At first, they would be wary, terrified of him. He was an extremely large alpha and one of the highest ranking demons to boot, why was he being nice to them?

Over the course of their two years with him, they began to open up. They began to realise that Sam really was honest in his claims that he actually cared what happened to the angels in his home. They began to trust him when he protected them from demons who wanted to hurt them and they formed tentative friendships with him, genuinely upset when their two years were up and they had to move on.

Sam had, on more than one occasion, tried to keep the angels under his care, but each time, his request had been denied, so he started looking for loopholes in the law, desperately attempting to find ways that would allow him to keep the angels. Unfortunately, nothing worked and his heart cracked a little more every time he saw the horrified faces of the angels who were shackled and forcefully dragged from his home.

He tried not to think about what would happen to those angels.

He had had angels come into his home of various secondary genders and often found that alphas were the most terrified when they saw the size of him. This was because it was the angelic alphas who were the most publicly humiliated. They would be challenged to unfair fights whilst still shackled, just so demons could get a kick out of beating another alpha and not be caught by the law. They would be ganged up on and tortured and there were many more things these alphas would be put through just because of their secondary genders.

Omegas would often be used for breeding along with the occasional beta. They would live in the filthiest or most intolerable of conditions and were expected to produce more slaves for demons to take advantage of. Omegas weren't even seen as people. They would be treated and used like objects and locked away until their masters had use of them again.

Betas would be forced to perform the most degrading of tasks, such as jobs that no self-respecting demon would want to do. They would clean sewers without any protective gear, they would pick up after animals without being given the proper equipment and they wouldn't be paid for any of the long hours that were expected of them. Then they would come home to a master who abused them and forced them to live like dogs.

The more Sam learned about them, the more he began to despise the demonic higher ups. He had poured over law books, trying to find ways to change the society that angels had been dropped into, but his efforts always proved futile and he began to wonder if he would ever get anyone to stand up for the angels other than his brother and a couple of close friends.

Over the past two years, Dean had grown close to an alpha angel under his charge, despite being an alpha himself and it seemed that the angel had responded well to Dean's kindness.

Castiel, another high-ranking angel had been shoved into Dean's care, battered, scared and with his wings clipped. Dean had removed his shackles but could do nothing about the permanently damaged wings. Cas had warmed to his host over time, developing a deeper respect for him every time Dean defended him against demons who laughed at or made fun of him.

From what Sam could tell, there was something other than 'respect' going on between those two now, despite the taboo of them both being alphas.

Gabriel shifted in his arms and Sam smiled softly as his own lover looked up to him sleepily.

Unlike what most demons thought, Sam hadn't forced Gabriel into anything. He had treated the omega like a guest and Gabriel had been wary at first, then just confused. His previous masters had beat him, tortured him for their own enjoyment and a couple had used him to satisfy their own needs just because of his status as an omega. They had humiliated him in front of their friends and their angels and had caused him so much pain that Gabriel had seriously considered ending it all more than once. Not wanting to be a coward and seeing how the angels who had originally looked up to him were suffering, he struggled on, hoping that somehow, things would change for his people.

When Sam had started treating him like an actual person, Gabriel hadn't wanted to be lured into a false sense of security, but as weeks turned to months, it became clear that Sam's kind-heartedness was genuine and he began to trust the demon. Some of his old playfulness returned and Sam looked forward to getting to know Gabriel better when he came home from work.

Sam began to buy things for Gabriel that he knew he'd be interested in and he found it funny that Gabriel had such a strong sweet tooth. Whenever the omega went into his heat, Sam would stay away from him until the enticing smell stopped floating around his home. Gabe had never been more grateful.

When he had been leader of the angelic forces, Gabriel had taken tablets to mask his heats, but now, with no tablets available, Gabriel would feel vulnerable and he would curse his urges, desperately trying to convince himself not to beg for Sam's attention.

Sam soon caught on and bought as many tablets as he could carry. Demonic heat prevention tablets weren't as effective on angels, but they eased the pain considerably.

Eighteen months into their arrangement, Gabriel wasn't all that surprised when he found that he had developed a crush on the alpha. What he never expected, was that Sam had similar feelings for him.

Two months later saw Gabriel sitting in Sam's lap through a particularly sudden heat that had caught them both off guard. Gabriel hadn't taken any pills because of this and the pain had caused him to ambush Sam that evening.

Sam had taken one sniff of the sweet and spicy aroma permeating the atmosphere and his eyes had shifted to black, tail thrashing the floor in interest.

Gabriel's eyes glowed golden, his once gorgeous wings fluffing up, trying to make himself look more inviting.

Sam didn't need any convincing as he pushed Gabriel back onto the couch, his tail curling around the angel's ankle as he straddled the omega. 

Gabriel whimpered and rolled his hips desperately and Sam had quickly responded with a rolling of his own hips. He tore Gabriel's clothes off, his instincts clouding his judgement and Gabriel moved to undo the demon's jeans.

Sam flipped the omega onto his front, completely covering his body with his own and the omega whined in need. Sam rid himself of his own clothes and steadied Gabriel's hips, relishing the way the angel's wings quivered at his touch.

It was only when Sam looked down to Gabriel's back that he noticed the deep scars crisscrossing his skin. 

His tail hit the couch in alarm and he skittered backwards, away from the shaking omega, trying to get his instincts under control. Gabriel whirled around to catch Sam's eyes fading back to their natural colour and the omega's stomach dropped. He needed someone to help him get rid of this unbearable heat.

Sam quickly found himself with another lap full of lusting omega and he tried to push him away, determined not to cause the omega to hate him when his heat was over, but Gabe was persistent and he quickly claimed Sam's mouth and ravished it.

Sam shuddered, his attempts to push Gabriel away becoming less enthusiastic, before he gave up altogether when the angel's hands wandered over his body, hitting all his sensitive spots. He flipped Gabe once more and gave him what he wanted.

Afterwards, Gabriel tried to slip out from Sam's grip but paused when he spotted Sam's self-loathing expression. He asked why Sam seemed so regretful and the demon replied it was because he'd used Gabriel in the exact way he'd condemned others for and now the angel would never trust him again.

Gabriel had been confused. He'd thought that Sam had been disgusted by the scars littering his body, proving that he hadn't only belonged to the demon he'd grown to love.

Sam's eyes had widened and he pulled Gabriel into a searing kiss, telling him that no one would ever hurt the angel again.

Four months later and Gabriel's two years were up. It was time for him to leave Sam and go to a different master.

"It's not healthy to think so hard," mumbled Gabriel and Sam smiled sadly.

Gabriel noticed the expression and his eyes softened.

"I got lucky, having you as a master."

Sam pulled a face. "You shouldn't have a master."

"And yet..."

Sam stroked a battered wing and Gabriel relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes once more and enjoying what little time he had left with the demon.

"I won't let them take you," said Sam after a moment and Gabriel frowned and cracked an eye open.

"What do you mean?"

Sam held Gabriel a little tighter and he pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I don't care who comes tomorrow, they're not taking you from me."

Gabriel sighed. "It's a nice thought, but I'm afraid it's the rules. I have to go."

"No, you don't. If they want you so badly, they'll have to fight me for you," growled Sam and Gabriel's heart lifted in a way he hadn't felt in years.

"They'll imprison you, Sam. Don't lose your status over me."

Sam growled again and he pulled Gabriel tight to his chest, pressing their foreheads together.

"I want you as my mate."

Gabriel reeled back, eyes wide and shocked.

"What?"

Demons never took an angel for a mate. To mate with someone was to bond to them for life, which was rare nowadays between anybody because of its permanency. Sam would carry Gabriel's scent with him wherever he went just as Gabriel would carry Sam's. They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret and Sam's good name would be ruined forever for tying himself to a slave. He would be mocked by his peers and he would lose all respect just because he didn't want Gabriel to leave.

"It's true. I love you, Gabe. I'm not letting you go to someone who doesn't."

Gabriel's wings quivered, overwhelmed.

"You shouldn't say things like that. You'll be looked down upon for the rest of your life."

"I don't care." Sam said as he cupped Gabriel's cheek and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "I want you to be mine."

Gabriel tried not to get his hopes up, he really did, but the promise of being in Sam's care forever without ever having to play slave to another abusive master sent his heart to pound wildly in his chest.

"You could have anyone," whispered Gabe weakly and Sam smiled.

"And I choose you... if you'll have me."

Gabe claimed Sam's mouth desperately and Sam responded with just as much heat. Gabriel whimpered and Sam growled, pushing the omega onto his back as he straddled him.

They pulled apart a fraction to breathe.

"Are you sure you want this?" Whispered Sam, eyes already a deep black as he gazed at the naked angel spreading his legs for him.

 _"Yes,"_ hissed Gabriel, yanking the alpha down for another kiss. "More than anything." His eyes glowed golden. "I want you."

Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He shifted to suck at Gabriel's throat, relishing the angel's deep moan and pressed their bodies together.

Gabriel cried out as Sam moved against him and he arched up against the alpha, the oil glands in his wings leaking steadily.

Wanting to give Gabriel as much pleasure as he could, Sam plunged a finger deep into the gland and the omega writhed beneath him, groaning Sam's name.

Pleased by the sounds Gabriel was making, Sam replaced his finger with his tongue and he heard Gabriel gasp in ecstasy. He sucked gently at the gland, delighted by Gabriel's hands scrabbling at his back, craving more contact.

_"Sam..."_

The alpha smirked and wrapped his tail around Gabe's hips. Gabriel buried his face into Sam's neck, breathing his scent in hungrily as they moved together. Sam took Gabriel's mouth again, his need to claim the angel growing stronger with every quiet whine of the omega's.

One of Gabriel's hands tangled in Sam's hair as he was ravished by the demon and he wrapped his wings around them both, smearing his oil over Sam's body.

Sam groaned in approval as the omega's scent wafted up his nose and he drew out the process of claiming his angel, Gabriel enjoying the pleasurable torture.

Their breathing was heavy and their bodies hot and sticky with sweat when they felt the last strands of the bond coming together. Gabriel cried out, frantically arching against Sam and the demon had the urge to physically mark his mate, so he leaned down and bit the flesh between Gabriel's neck and shoulder. 

Gabriel's head flopped back with a moan as Sam sucked the bite and the two fell apart when the bond finally completed.

When Sam came to, Gabriel was nestled in his arms, a smile on his face as his wings twitched with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Sam felt a burst of pride at knowing that he had caused the omega to feel so much bliss and he couldn't help but nuzzle the angel's cheek.

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open and he aimed a dazzling smile at his lover-turned-mate, causing Sam's heart to do backflips. 

Just because he could, Sam leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his mate's lips and Gabriel hummed appreciatively. 

Sam settled back down, his tail wiggling happily when Gabriel burrowed into him and he wound possessive arms around his omega when he caught sight of the small purple bruise forming near Gabe's shoulder.

The next morning, two large demons knocked on Sam's door and when he didn't immediately open it, they burst through, demanding he hand Gabriel over.

Sam snarled at them and pulled Gabriel tight to his side, his tail thrashing furiously when they began to advance towards them.

"Stay away from my mate."

The demons looked confused at first but as Gabriel pulled Sam into a searing kiss and then flared his wings at the guards, both demons' eyes widened in shock as the combined smells finally hit them, leaving nothing to the imagination.

They glanced at each other, never having encountered this kind of situation before, but Sam thumped his tail on the ground.

 _"Get out."_ He growled, eyes shifting to black and tail beginning to curl around Gabriel's ankle.

The demons blinked in surprise and a little bit of fear before they scrambled out of the house to tell their boss what they had found.

Sam knew nobody would be able to do anything about it. The law was clear: mates couldn't be separated no matter the circumstances. It was too cruel, too painful for mates to be separated for very long periods of time.

Gabriel would never be taken from him.

As he watched Gabriel's expression morph into pure joy, Sam vowed that he'd do all he could to mould Gabriel back into the angel he had been all those years ago, no matter the cost.

A few hours later, after Gabriel had kissed the life out of him, Sam received a text from his brother.

_Plan worked_  
_Apparently two alphas can mate_  
_Hope Gabe's ok :)_

Sam smiled and showed his lover the text. Gabriel's wings fluttered when Sam told him that it was Castiel who Dean was talking about.

"Cas was our most trusted agent and practically our brother," said Gabriel before kissing Sam some more.

Later that evening, Sam called Dean to discuss plans to protest the disgusting treatment of angels.

They would use every influence they had as top agents to help the angels get out of this nightmare and they would go through every politician, every military leader, every person in power they could think of if that's what it took.

There had to be other demons who would agree with them, right?

Gabriel was almost in tears by the time Sam had hung up the phone and the alpha had felt a surge of protectiveness at seeing his omega in distress. He gathered Gabriel into his arms and the angel kept thanking him and whimpering that he didn't deserve someone as kind as Sam after how he'd failed his people. 

Sam hushed him and told him that he deserved someone so much better and Gabriel must never believe that he'd failed his people; the archangel hadn't asked for them to be thrown into the life they now led. 

As they cuddled in bed that night, Sam pulling his mate close, Gabriel grinned into his chest.

"You found your loophole."

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably end up writing the Dean/Castiel side to this fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feel free to give me prompts (I love a good challenge)! :D Have a fantastic day :)
> 
> UPDATE: I finally decided to write the Cas/Dean side and it's the next work in the series, so go check it out!


End file.
